Changes
by NeverLoseHope
Summary: Derek & Chloe finally discover they are in love with each other. Andrew & the rest of the anti-'Edison Group' crew haven't made any plans yet, leaving Derek and Chloe more time together. But something is threatening to pull them apart... Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

Chapter 1 – No more hiding it

Chloe's POV

I glanced over at Derek. He was going through one of his partial changes again. While he was on all fours and in obvious pain, he expected me just to sit over here and watch. He knows I can't stand the sight of him in pain, what was he playing at? I wasn't sure why he wanted me to wait over here; he usually liked my company, comforting him. After a few minutes, Derek finally collapsed on the ground. Almost automatically, I ran over to his side.

"Derek? You okay?" I asked softly, rubbing his back. I heard a low growl but couldn't make out what he was saying. I turned his face toward me, and noticed his features were still distorted. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if he was still in pain. I pulled him closer to me, whispering to him he was doing fine.

"Chloe," He growled, pushing me away. "You need to go back to the house." I looked at him, and then shook my head. I had to stay by him.

"I mean it. Go." He gasped. "I-I think I'm-"He got back onto all fours, fingers digging into the dirt. He threw his head forward, with a stained look on his face. He whimpered with pain.

"Derek, I'm not going to-" I toppled back. Derek stood on his knees, towering over me. He looked at me, his eyes filled with anger. He pushed me.

"Chloe!" He roared. "NOW!"I scrambled to my feet, knowing I had to leave. Derek would never push me on purpose. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, dirt flying from under my feet. I caught a glimpse of the safe house, where Andrew, Simon, Tori and I were currently staying. Unable to breathe, I slowed down. I stood there, with my hands on my knees, catching my breath, when I heard something rustle behind me. I spun around. There I saw Derek sprawled on the ground, breathlessly saying my name.

"Derek!" I dashed over to him, and saw his features were no longer disfigured. He immediately pulled me into a hug, and I felt that strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Chloe, I never meant to push you," he whispered. We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, when he suddenly pulled away, muttering an apology under his breath. He stood up, not bothering to brush the dirt from his terribly ripped pants.

"There goes another outfit," I joked. "Sorry, I should've reminded you to change out of them." I began walking beside him, feeling my cheeks burning. I heard something from Derek that sounded strangely like a laugh.

"I just pushed you down, yelling at you to leave, and you're apologizing to _me?_" He shook his head, smiling. The light from the sunset glowed on his face, showing his red cheeks.

"Its fine," I said, "But what happened?"

"I was positive I was actually changing that time," He said, looking straight ahead. "But I guess not. I'm close though, very close. Wouldn't be surprised if happens next time."

We walked back to the house, joking with each other the entire time. I was rather cold, but I didn't want to get back to the house just yet. That strange feeling I felt in my stomach whenever I was near him began to get stronger. I looked at him, smiling. I couldn't hide it anymore. I liked Derek.

"What are grinning about?" Derek asked, a smile growing on his face as well.

"Wha-? Oh, nothing." I replied, as he opened the door of the safe house, letting me inside. We walked slowly down the hall, and were about to part our ways to go to our bedrooms.

"Derek?" I said softly, pulling his arm toward me. He looked at me, with a confused look on his face. "I know you would never mean to push me, or hurt me in any way." Surprising myself, I pulled him into a hug.

"Uh, of course. That's the last thing I want to do," He said, resting his head on mine for a second or two. "Good night, Chloe." He pulled out of the hug slowly, his face as red as a beat. I watched him walk into his bedroom, and then proceeded into my own, grinning like an idiot.

**So, that was my first fic! I hoped you liked it. Please review, but don't be too harsh; I'm new. :) Chapter 2 is in progress! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I missed this with the first chapter- Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers series**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Decisions, Decisions

Derek's Point Of View

I sat up on my bed. I still felt feverish, but I knew I wasn't going to change again anytime soon. I couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. When she hugged me almost four hours earlier, I was so tempted just to say 'I love you'. But I knew if I did, she wouldn't feel the same way, especially since I had idiotically pushed her.

I climbed out of my bed, and walked down the long, entwining stairs. The house was way too warm and I needed to go for a walk. I closed the front door as quietly as possible, and began walking down the long driveway. I pulled up the hood of my sweater, and breathed in the fresh, cool air.

Telling Chloe I liked her was not a good idea. It would make things too awkward for everyone if they found out. And awkward was the last thing we needed. We were in a situation that where it was necessary to trust everyone. I snorted. Okay, _almost_ everyone. Tori wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, to say the least. She was also terrible toward Chloe, and I couldn't stand it. Anyway, even if I decided I would tell Chloe, I wouldn't be able to build up the courage to tell her.

After walking for quite a while, I began to tread back to the house. As I crawled back into my bed, I heard a faint sound from a few bedrooms over. I recognized it as Chloe's voice, mumbling something in her sleep. I struggled to stay awake, to see if she would say it again, but I instead drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Chloe's POV

I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. My stomach growled as I trudged down stairs, still half asleep. At the large mahogany table in the kitchen, I saw Simon and Tori eating, not looking at each other or talking. I sat down in between them.

"'Morning, Chloe," Andrew said brightly, walking over to the table. "Help yourself." Immediately, I shovelled some pieces of bacon and a pile of scrambled eggs onto my plate.

"Where's Derek?" I asked. I looked at Simon, who was stuffing his face with bacon.

"Still asleep, I suppose," he said, his mouth full of food. Tori gave him a disgusted look. I nodded. Even after being here for about a week, we were all still exhausted, and deserved all the sleep we could get.

"So," I asked, after I finished my glass of orange juice. "What are your plans for us?" Andrew looked at me and smiled wearily.

"To be honest, we don't really have any yet. Our group is still discussing where we should go, when we should leave, things like that." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "We'll know soon, though." He then proceeded to walk off down the hall, avoiding any more questions. I didn't want to question him more, anyway. I knew that whatever decision he made, it would be the right one.

* * *

I was searching through the bookshelf for a decent looking book when I noticed Derek walking into the kitchen. I put away the book I was currently holding and followed him in there.

"You missed breakfast. But it's okay, I'll make you some," I said. I began walking toward the fridge, when I felt Derek's hand on my shoulder.

"No, you don't have to make me anything. It's almost lunch, anyway," He gestured toward the clock, which read 11:49. I shrugged and went back into the large living room to continue my search for a book. Derek grabbed something out of the fridge, walked in the living room as well, and plopped down on an ancient looking chair. I finally decided on a book and sat on the couch near him.

The night before with Derek was almost a blur. Derek was positive that he was going to change, and told me to leave to keep me out of harm's way. I also admitted to myself that I liked Derek. It wasn't even like a normal crush, it seemed more significant. I wanted to tell Derek my feelings, but I wasn't sure how he would respond. I debated silently to myself for a couple of minutes about whether I would tell him or not. I finally reached the decision that I would let him know. I wasn't exactly sure how, but I would. Now was my chance to make the first move.

"Hey," Derek's mind was obviously elsewhere, and my sudden voice made his head snap toward me. "You w-want to go for a walk with me?" I said as steadily as I could. He studied me for a minute, and then smiled.

"Um, sure," He got up, and we both walked to the front door.

Like normal, Derek and I were making each other laugh. I loved that Derek had become so open with me. We made our way into the forest full of tall trees beside the house.

"So, you must be happy we are sleeping in actual beds, rather than on the streets," Derek said suddenly, when we entered the forest.

"Yeah, other than the fact that this place is kind of creepy, I can't complain," I replied.

"Well, then it's perfect for us. If people knew what we were, we'd seem pretty creepy too," Derek laughed. "Though, people think I'm creepy without knowing what I am." I looked at him.

"I don't think you're creepy," I said honestly. "In fact, I think you're a very nice guy." A grin grew on my face as Derek snorted.

"Ha. Well, you didn't feel that way at the beginning, I'm sure," We walked in silence for a second or two.

"Maybe that's true. But I didn't know you. Now I do." Surprising myself once again, I grabbed Derek's hand. He didn't let go.

**So, how was it? I hoped Derek's POV seemed like him. Don't forget to review, please! Oh, and by the way, It might be a bit longer for me to update this time, because I entered a Harry Potter fic contest. But I'll update as soon as possible! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers series.**

Chapter 3 – Second Thoughts

Chloe's POV

Derek and I emerged from the forest, still holding hands. We walked through the front door, and I looked up at him, smiling.

"Er, Chloe," He said, wearily smiling back. "I-um, do you, uh," I didn't recall ever hearing Derek stutter like that before.

"Do I what?" I asked. His cheeks turned a reddish colour.

"Do you w-" Derek hastily pulled his hand away from mine, and swore under his breath. I didn't understand why until Tori walked around the corner. She smirked.

"What's going on here?" She asked, making her way toward us.

"Nothing," I said quickly. She studied me and then looked at Derek.

"So then why is he blushing?" She asked.

"I'm not. And why is this any of your business? Just leave." Derek snarled. Derek pushed past Tori, and I tried to follow until she stopped me.

"I knew this would happen," She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Again, Tori, why is this any of your business?" I said, finally making my way around her.

***

I was lying on my bed reading the book I picked out earlier, when I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," I said absentmindedly. When the door opened I looked up. There stood Simon, with a smile on his face.

"Hey," He came over and sat on the side of the bed. "What are you reading?" I handed him the book while I sat up.

"Just some old book I found downstairs," I shrugged. He nodded and looked back at me.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready," He said.

"Yeah, well I'm always hungry nowadays," I responded. We talked for a few minutes before Simon grabbed my hand suddenly. I smiled awkwardly, and I noticed him frowning.

"Oh, you don't want me to hold your hand?"He asked, disappointedly pulling his hand away. I shook my head.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind right now," I said simply. He looked confused.

"So you don't mind if I hold your hand, then," He said. He grabbed my hand again, and moved closer to me. I felt uncomfortable but I smiled.

"No, I don't mind, I guess," I said, looking at him. I didn't mind really, but it was Derek I liked, not Simon. And I had a strong feeling that Simon liked me.

"That's good to hear," He whispered, his mouth moving closer to mine. I didn't want to move away and seem rude, but I didn't exactly want to have my first kiss with him.

"Yeah, um, Simon..." I protested quietly. He ignored my voice and moved even closer to me, his mouth centimetres away from mine. He was about to kiss me when I heard someone at the door. Both Simon and I looked over to see Derek standing there. Simon moved away from me immediately. Derek just shook his head and left.

Derek's POV

I nearly slammed the back door, and sat down on the step. I ran my fingers through my hair as I took in what I had just seen. It seemed possible that Chloe had liked me, but now I wasn't so sure. I built up the courage and was going to ask her about it, but stupid Tori had to interrupt. And when I went to talk to Chloe again, she was about to kiss Simon. I was really confused. I sat there for a few minutes lost in thought when I heard the creaking of the door.

"Bro, I-" I heard Simon say behind me. I sighed.

"Save it," I said bitterly. Simon sat down beside me and I shifted away.

"I didn't know you liked her. I'm sorry. But, you know, I like her too," He said defensively. I shrugged.

Maybe I was being selfish not taking Simon's feelings into consideration, but I really liked Chloe. Even though now it didn't seem like the feeling was mutual. If Chloe liked Simon, then I should let her be with him. As unbearable as it would be to have the person you love with your own brother, it's what she wants.

"Simon," I said, grabbing his attention suddenly as if he were also deep in thought. "You can be with Chloe if you want," I stood up and walked through the door without another word.

**I'm sorry! It's been reaaally long since I last updated but I've been eally busy! I'll try to update more often.**

**This chapter is kind of short, but it has a lot of drama, eh? Haha. Review please! 3**


End file.
